


Oh No, You Don't

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Can I get a Poe X reader where they catch their daughter making out with her boyfriend? I saw someone send you that and died laughing 😂
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Oh No, You Don't

When you gave birth to your baby girl, Shara Y/M/N Dameron, you and Poe vowed to give her the best life you possibly could. And boy did you.

At age 3, baby Shara was walking and talking. Poe gave her a ride in his X-Wing for the first time and she loved it. 

At age 5, Poe taught her how to fly, but you were also there that whole time to make sure they don’t do anything dangerous. 

At age 10, you and Poe taught her how to fight and fire a blaster. Just because she was a kid growing up in a war, didn’t mean she was exempt from fighting. You and Poe wanted Shara to know how to defend herself. 

At age 13, you and Poe had “the talk” with Shara.

“Shara, baby, I think it’s time we gave you ‘the talk’.”You started off.

“Oh stars, no. Anything but this!” 

“Shar, listen to us,” Poe said, “You’re getting to that age where your body is changing and you’ll start feeling things towards guys or girls.”

“We just want you to be prepared for when you find someone that you want to give yourself to.”

“I already know how babies are born! So please spare me the lesson!”

Poe looked confused, “Wait, who talked to you?”

“Han did.”

You groaned, “Oh no. What exactly did he say?”

Shara shrugged, “A guy puts his penis and a woman’s vagina multiple times until some weird white sticky stuff comes out and that sticky stuff turns into a baby.”

Poe snickered, “Vague yet straight forward.”

You hit Poe on the chest, “Not funny! We were supposed to tell her about it! We’re her parents.”

Poe shruged, “What’s done is done, babe. She knows. Now we don’t have to deal with it!”

At age 16, Shara got her first boyfriend. Poe, being Poe, was very protective and overbearing. 

“You can hold hands, but you have to be two feet apart. Hugging, but not too tight and his hands go no lower than mid back! And kissing! No kissing whatsoever!”

Shara rolled her eyes as she was waiting for Poe to finish his lecturing. Her boyfriend, Steftin, would be swinging by any minute, “Dad, come on! I get it, can I go now?”

“No. Actually, you can’t go at all!”

“What?! Dad!”

“Poe,” you said in a warning tone, “Stop messing around. Let her go.”

Poe sighed in defeat. He could never disobey you, “Fine. Okay. Go on.” 

Shara smiled. She hugged Poe and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you! Love you, dad! Love you, mom!”

“Have fun, baby!” You called out. 

Poe sat down next to you on the bed with a pout. You giggled, “She’s growing up. Let her do her thing.”

“But I know how guys are at that age! They’re so horny all the time-”

“Poe, _you’re_ horny all the time.” you said with a laugh.

Poe smirked at you, “Well, can you blame me? Look at you!”

You kissed him on the lips, “Still the charmer.”

* * *

Now that Shara was out with Steftin a lot more, that gave you and Poe more time to spend with each other. Now that the war was over, you and Poe loved how much time you had to yourselves. Then Shara came along and you two spent your time with her. But now she was growing up and doing her own thing her way, with your guys’ guidance of course, and going on dates with Steftin. Tonight was one of those nights. 

Poe’s head rested on your chest as you two were watching a movie. Then Poe lifted his head and looked at you, “Let’s take a ride in the X-Wing.”

“Really?” 

Poe nodded, “Yeah, why not? Haven’t been in that thing for a while. Let’s go.” He patted your leg and got up to get dressed. You followed him with a smile on your face. 

When you two made it to the X-Wing, you saw that the cockpit was already open, “What the..” Poe said. He quietly and cautiously climbed the ladder that was already there. When he reached the top and yelled, “Hey!” 

“Dad!” You heard Shara scream. You immediately climbed the ladder to see Shara and Steftin in the cockpit. Shara was straddling Steftin’s lap, “Mom!” Shara exclaimed in surprise.

“Alright! Out! Both of you!” Poe yelled. You and Poe hopped down from the ladder and watched as the two teens followed, “You, young man-,” He pointed at Steftin, “-are going home right now.” Poe’s commanding voice came out.

“But dad-”

“No buts!”

Shara sighed and turned to give Steftin a kiss but Poe pulled her away, “Oh no you don’t!” Shara sighed and wavd good-bye to her boyfriend, who waved back.

Inside, the three of you sat went to the living room. You sat in your chair, Shara sat on the couch, and Poe began pacing the floor.

“Two things: One, why were you in the X-Wing and Two, why were you making out in the X-Wing!”

“It was the only place we could have privacy, dad!”Shara tried defending herself.

“You don’t need privacy! You’re not supposed to be kissing him anyway!”

“Poe, calm down.” You said soothingly.

“How can you be so calm about this?!” He looked at you confused as ever, “We just caught our daughter making out with her boyfriend!”

“They’re teenagers. It’s what they do. We were adults and we even made out in the X-Wing. More than we could count, remember?” You gave him a knowing look.

Poe smirked, “We did more than make out in there.”

Shara made a gagging noise, “Oh Stars, I did not want to know that. Okay. Fine. I’m sorry I went into the X-Wing without your permission. Everything okay now?”

Poe started up again, “Absoutltely-”

“Yes. Go to your room and get to bed.”

“Thank you. Good night!”

You waited until you heard the door to Shara’s room shut, “Poe-”

“Y/N, you CAN’T be serious! She was making out with her boyfriend! In my x-wing!”

“Poe, she’s not our little girl anymore. You have to let her grow up. We can’t always be there for her.”

Poe’s head hung low, “I know. It’s just..I love her so much. I don’t want to lose her.”

“Baby, we’ll never lose her. She’ll always be ours. She loves us and we love her. Just tone it down on the dad mode, okay?”

Poe scoffed, “No promises.”


End file.
